


The End of Hannibal Lecter

by MalcolmInSpace



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Cannibalism, M/M, Mild Gore, Someone Help Will Graham, murder tableau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmInSpace/pseuds/MalcolmInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I want Hannibal to end</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Hannibal Lecter

EXT – DAY – A FIELD IN MINNESOTA

JACK CRAWFORD and ALANA BLOOM stand in a field with the setting sun on their faces. They exchanged a look, unsettled and wary and even appalled. They are unsure of their footing, as though they stand on a shifting fault line and await the aftershocks.

PAN OUT to reveal HANNIBAL LECTER, naked and with great care spiked atop the antlers of a massive elk head. He is dead, but he has a smile, as though he were shown a great secret and is merely dreaming of its beauty. His chest has been opened from navel to ucipital mapilary and where his heart should be grows a single orchid, packed in soil.

A shadow falls across Hannibal’s face. BEVERLY KATZ stands over him. She gives a single, knowing smirk and then-

CUT TO:

INT – DINING ROOM – NIGHT

To the sound of _Feast of Friends_ by The Doors, CAMERA CRAWLS across a well-worn but solid wooden dining table with place settings for one serving a thickly cut and freshly-grilled heart. As fork and knife respectfully cut meat...

CAMERA REVEALS a handsome, woodsy man in his 30’s. Wholesome and as charmingly rustic as his dining room. He cuts a piece of heart, skewering it with his fork before a balance of garnishes with his knife. He takes a bite.

Say goodbye to WILL GRAHAM.


End file.
